Louder And Louder
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: Cobb e Saito estão presos no limbo, mas Arthur acha arriscado de mais entrar na mente deles para tirá-los de lá. Será que Ariadne conseguiria convencê-lo?
1. Capítulo 1

**Nota Incial – Louder And Louder**

**Universo**: Inception (A Origem)

**Shipper**: Arthur/Ariadne

**Spoiler**: Não, eu acho. Hm/

**Censura**: +13

**Mú****sica**: Drumming Song – Florence And The Machine

**Gênero**: Romance, comédia (?)

**Disclaimer**: As personagens são de Christopher Nolan, mas eu posso querer o Arthur pra mim? MELHOR! Posso querer o JOSEPH pra mim? – Não conta pro Tay ._.

**Mas POR QUÊ, By? D:**

Bom, eu assisti Inception e eu imediatamente gostei da ideia "Arthur/Ariadne" – inclusive achei muito weird quando vi o povo brincando (?) de Arthur/Eames, like WHAT? – daí eu fui assistir de novo e gostei mais ainda *_*

Eu estava secretamente louca pra escrever sobre eles. Secretamente porque, poxa, fanfic de FILME? Weiiiiird. E porque eu era suspeita, sou mega fã da Ellen desde XMen '-'

Então eu FINALMENTE assisti 500 Dias Com Ela (que estava no meu computador há tipo MESES) e PRONTO. ADEUS VIDA. Agora eu só vivo pelo Joseph. –n

Brimks. O fato é: surgiram ZILHÕES de fanfics Arthur/Ariadne assim do nada, todas em inglês. Tem uma lista de links no meu email, já li quase todas. E isso me empolgou a escrever também porque eu não vi nenhuma em português e queria ser um pouco menos burra pra escrever em inglês direto :(

Enfim, escrevi. É minha primeira fanfic de filme, então se ficou um lixinho, desculpa ._.

Convidei a minha puta da Sammy - que foi quem me fez querer ver Inception (ela e todo seu vicio no Chris Nolan), porque eu não sou nem um pouco fã do DiCaprio, ele tinha me broxado de ver o filme, outra história (e acabou que ele se retratou comigo nesse filme, btw) – para ser minha beta e, bem, aqui estamos.

Espero que gostem.

Boa leitura e não se esqueçam da minha review UIAHIUAHIAUHA .-.

**B**

**PS: **A história se passa como se Dom e Saito estivessem presos no limbo. Eu escrevi uma "versão 1.0" que não gostei nem um pouco e mandei pra beta mesmo assim. Quando ela devolveu, adicionei mais algumas coisas e assim foi feita a versão 2.0 que AGORA SIM eu gostei. Mandei de novo pra Sammy e perguntei se ela queria mudar alguma coisa na N/B também. Ela me respondeu: "Não, acho que não vou querer mudar nada, senão vai ser tudo uma bando de OSMIPHADA,OMGO´BA,NIOFSNJMFAIUSU Q" Acho que é um bom sinal AIUHAIIUHA

* * *

**Louder And Louder**

"_There's a drumming noise inside my head_  
_That starts when you're around_  
_I swear that you could hear it_  
_It makes such an all mighty sound_"  
Florence + The Machine

- Como você acha que ele ta? Lá dentro. – Ela apontou a própria cabeça.

- Com uns 200 anos, pelo menos. – Arthur respondeu, fazendo-a sorrir de leve. Ela sabia que era verdade, mas não deixava de ser engraçado. Só um pouco.

- Queria que ele não tivesse se perdido. – Suspirou, empurrando a porta do hotel. Ele a seguiu e eles pararam no hall e de entrada.

- Eu também.

- Tem certeza que a gente não poderia...

- Ariadne. – Arthur cortou e ela rolou os olhos.

Eles haviam chegado em Los Angeles há dois dias e "coincidentemente" ficaram todos no mesmo hotel – Ariadne, Arthur, Eames e Yusuf. Infelizmente, Cobb e Saito não tiveram tanta sorte no limbo. Cobb fora preso, mas estava mantido em uma clinica psiquiátrica como Saito. Ninguém sabia o que fazer quanto a isso.

Um pequeno rubor passou por suas bochechas ao perceber a quanto tempo o estava encarando.

Estranho – é como os dois últimos dias tinham sido. Como se algo os ligasse. E ela só podia acreditar que era por causa de um bom tiro que ecoava mais e mais alto em sua cabeça. Uma lembrança embaçada de um sonho que não era dela.

Sorriu novamente, embaraçada. Não se lembrava de como chegaram naquela proximidade. Desviou os olhos e franziu a testa ao perceber que haviam muitos olhos pousados nos dois. Desconfiada, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de seu short jeans, segurando com força seu totem.

- Licença. – Murmurou sem olhá-lo e se guiou para a recepção. – Quarto 528. – Pediu, colocando o bispo na bancada da recepção. Respirando fundo, deu um peteleco no totem, fazendo-o cair. Caiu.

- Checando?

Ariadne agarrou seu totem antes que ele caísse do balcão, com o coração disparado de susto. O recepcionista colocou o cartão do seu quarto no balcão.

- E você devia parar de chegar por trás assim. – Falou, toda nervosa, virando-se para ele e tentando parecer brava. – Assustar as pessoas... – Engoliu seco, não terminando a frase. Arthur afastava uma mecha de seu cabelo do rosto. – Invadir sonhos...

- É? – Ele falou baixo, enroscando os dedos nos cabelos dela, aproximando-se. – E o que mais?

- O que mais? – Ela repetiu confusa, olhando-o nos olhos. Tentou clarear um pouco a mente, balançando a cabeça de leve, mas antes que conseguisse se afastar, ele já tinha lhe roubado o beijo. Outro beijo. De verdade.

Muito melhor que no sonho.

- Ok. – Ariadne murmurou nos lábios de Arthur, puxando-o pela camisa. Ele riu de leve, passando um braço na cintura dela e a fazendo ficar na ponta dos pés.

_Tem alguma coisa errada com as minhas pernas_ – ela pensou -, _com meus dedos_. Ela simplesmente não conseguia domar o próprio corpo.

Bizarro, surreal. Eles se conheciam há poucas semanas. Eles...

Ariadne se separou abruptamente, abaixando-se para pegar seu totem que escorregara de sua mão. Não o olhou quando pegou o cartão do seu quarto, nem quando falou tchau. Apenas foi o mais rápido possível para o elevador e apertou o botão do 5º andar.

Arthur avistou Eames sentado em uma das poltronas do hall, bebendo uma cerveja e rindo da cara dele. Pediu o cartão de seu quarto e também subiu.

**-X-**

Desenhar. Era o que ela vinha fazendo sem parar desde que chegara. Ela simplesmente precisava colocar para fora todas as idéias que jorravam de sua mente antes de voltar para a França. Dezenas de modelos estavam espalhados pelo chão de seu quarto. Não tinha como deixar tantas ótimas ideias escaparem. Tinha que fazê-las reais e...

- ARIADNE?

Prendeu a respiração, se concentrando. Dois sustos para um dia só eram de mais, não gostava daquilo. E aquela voz, àquela hora, só podia ser de uma pessoa. Foi até a porta e conferiu antes de abri-la. Eames apontou uma pizza gigante em sua mão.

- Jantar?

- Não estou com fome, na verdade. – Ela respondeu, sendo imediatamente traída pelo próprio estômago.

- Oh, vamos lá. – Ele falou, terminando de abrir a porta e já entrando. Andou mais devagar quando viu os desenhos pelo chão. – Já passou da hora das crianças jantarem.

Ele pulou alguns desenhos, tentando analisar todos ao mesmo tempo antes de olhar para Ariadne, parada à porta com as mãos na cintura.

- O que foi? - Perguntou num tom inocente. - Você fez todos esses desenhos aqui? São muito bons. - Completou, pegando um deles (de uma casa, vista frontal e lateral), antes de encará-la novamente. - Ok, eu tenho uma pizza grande de peperoni cheia de mussarela esfriando aqui. Se você comer só um pedaço, eu paro de te encher.

Derrotada, ela fechou a porta.

- Duvido. - Murmurou, recolhendo os desenhos do chão.

Eames sentou no sofá, colocou a pizza na mesinha de centro e esperou Ariadne vir com os refrigerantes do frigobar e guardanapos.

- Bota na conta do Saito? - Ele brincou. Ela riu.

- Não gosto muito disso, mas sim. - Entregou a lata de Coca-Cola para ele e pegou um pedaço de pizza. - Então? - Falou, após mastigar a primeira mordida. - Por que está aqui?

- Pra jantar com a nossa chaveirinho. - Respondeu, dando uns tapinhas no topo da cabeça de Ariadne, que crispou os olhos, e analisando sua lata de refrigerante. - Você não tem idade pra comprar bebida alcoólica?

Ela bufou.

- Tenho. Tenho 22, esqueceu? Mas não gosto da combinação pizza + cerveja.

Ele balançou a cabeça e finalmente abriu a lata.

- 22, é? O Arthur tem 29, sabia?

- Não.

- A diferença entre vocês é grande.

Ela o olhou de canto de olho.

- O que isso tem a ver? - Perguntou, com medo da resposta.

- Nada, na verdade. - Ele falou, dando de ombros. Ariadne respirou aliviada e voltou a comer. - Fui ver o Cobb. O cara não merece ficar daquele jeito.

- Eu sei, não é injusto? Eu queria ir buscá-lo, mas Arthur só sabe dizer o quanto é perigoso. - Eames resmungou.

- Ele também falava que inserção não era possível e olha o Fischer aí, vendendo todas as ações da empresa do pai.

Devagar, eles se encararam.

- Você também pensou nisso, não é? - Ariadne perguntou afirmando. Um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. - Quando vamos?

- Hey, hey. Calma. Logo, eu diria. Primeiro nós temos que ir no Saito, porque ele é quem vai liberar Dom das acusações. E depois... - Ela confirmou com a cabeça, pensando. - Temos que saber onde encontrá-los, os dois.

- É por isso que você ta aqui falando comigo. - Ela sussurrou. - Porque eu já fui no limbo com o Cobb.

- Chaveirinho, você é muito esperta.

- Ah, obrigada. Então eu vou com você, quem mais vai?

- Na-na-não. Você vai projetar os níveis até o limbo e indicar o caminho até o Cobb.

- Mas onde você vai encontrar mais três pessoas?

Eames riu.

- Sou o cara dos contatos, esqueceu?

- Eu quero ir. – Fez bico. Eames passou um dedo na bochecha dela.

- Acha que não sei disso? Só não consigo convencer seu namoradinho do contrário. Não era nem pra você ter vindo desde o começo e nem ele quer ir dessa vez. Quem dirá deixar você ir!

- Pera, para, Eames! Você tá tagarelando. Não entendi nada.

- Claro que entendeu. Arthur não vai, nem vai deixar você ir. Eu nem devia estar falando com você sobre isso, se ele descobrir, acordo sem meu couro pela manhã. Sabe como ele é todo valentão. Mas se você tentar persuadi-lo...

Nesse ponto, Ariadne já tinha perdido a fome e largado tudo na mesinha de centro, olhando para Eames indignada.

- Para começar, eu sou maior de idade. Segundo: Arthur não é meu namorado nem nada do tipo para achar que pode mandar ou desmandar em mim. - Franziu a testa. - Amanhã mesmo eu começo a fazer as projeções. Quatro níveis, certo? E eu vou com vocês. E ele também vai. Vamos ver quem manda em quem.

Eames riu, terminando seu refrigerante e pegando outro pedaço de pizza. Essa chaveirinho era engraçada.

- Gostei do pedaço de pano, aliás. Se for usar pra convencer Arthur, vai ajudar. - Falou. - Você dorme assim na sua casa na França?

Ela ruborizou, pega de surpresa pela mudança de assunto. Ainda estava concentrada em odiar Arthur, nem se lembrava que já estava de pijama.

- Não, na verdade comprei numa loja do aeroporto.

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Francesinha ambiciosa com casas e nada ambiciosa com roupas. - Ela crispou os olhos para ele. - Interessante. A gente pode jogar poker.

Ariadne começou a rir.

- Eu? Jogar _poker_ com _você_? - Riu mais ainda, pegando outro pedaço de pizza. - Até parece. Acho mais inteligente da minha parte a gente assistir tv. - Ela pegou o controle com a mão livre e ligou a tv. Estava num canal de esportes. - Gosta de... futebol americano?

- Achei que você só assistisse coisas como... Top Design. - Deu de ombros. - Pode ser.

**-X-**

- Não é divertido? - Yusuf falou sorridente, analisando sua batida de abacaxi. - Três pessoas que nunca se viram antes, pegaram um voo para LA, coincidentemente sentaram próximos, coincidentemente estavam no mesmo hotel e viraram amigos. O destino é tão...

- Yusuf, Yusuf. - Arthur cortou. - Cala a boca.

- Verdade, você é péssimo. - Eames falou, balançando a cabeça.

- Hey garotos. - Ariadne os cumprimentou, parando a frente deles.

- Gostei desse "garotos", me senti bem mais jovem. - Yusuf comentou e os três rolaram os olhos. - Você fica bem com pouca roupa.

O queixo de Ariadne caiu, Eames começou a rir e Arthur jogou uma toalha na cara de Yusuf. Estavam todos na cobertura do hotel, onde ficava a piscina, muito à vontade, com bermudas e sem camisa como qualquer turista de férias, e Ariadne com um vestido por cima do biquíni. Ela jogou o vidro de protetor para Arthur e tirou o vestido antes de se sentar nos pés da espreguiçadeira que ele estava.

- Por favor. - Ela pediu com um sorriso. Ele não respondeu, mas começou a passar protetor nas costas dela. - Eames, eu comecei, mas preciso de material. Não sei se dá pra tirar tudo na conta do Saito.

- Ta brincando? Nós estamos tentando trazer o cara de volta!

- Você falou pra ela? - Arthur interrompeu. - Eu não _acredito_ nisso.

- Cala a boca, Arthur. - Ela cortou, olhando-o bravo. - Eu sou a arquiteta, vocês precisam de mim.

- Ela tá certa e já esteve lá. - Eames completou tranquilamente, bebendo sua marguerita. - Ela é mais que útil.

- Não gosto disso. Quem for até o limbo pode se perder por lá com eles. - Ele entregou o vidro de protetor para Ariadne.

- Você é uma pessoa muito pessimista. - Ela rebateu num tom grave, encarando-o.

- Não quero que você se perca no limbo. - Ele disse sério e Ariadne sorriu, ruborizando.

Um ronco indicou que Yusuf dormira na espreguiçadeira ao lado. Arthur voltou a deitar e ela deitou ao seu lado, meio que enroscada nele.

- Não vou me perder, eu tenho as manhas. - Eles riram.

- Na verdade, - Eames interrompeu, após terminar sua marguerita num gole. - ela só está projetando os níveis. Sua Julieta não vai dormir conosco e eu to indo nessa. - Ele piscou para ela antes de levantar e pular na piscina.

- Por que você não quer ir? - Ela perguntou suavemente, olhando-o e passando os dedos no braço dele. - Quero dizer, é o Cobb. Duvido que você não queira tirá-lo de lá.

- Claro que quero. - Ele respondeu depressa. - Mas não sei... Se até _ele_ se perdeu...

- Arthur. - Ariadne falou com firmeza, aproximando o rosto do dele. - Dom sempre esteve "preso" no limbo. Mal. Mas ele podia pensar quando acordado. Agora, nem isso ele pode. Nós temos o _dever_ de buscá-lo. _Nós_. Seus amigos.

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos dela, pensando. Estavam tão próximos que os narizes se encostavam. Ele respirou fundo, não sabendo o que falar. Se aventurar no limbo continuava sendo uma aventura perigosa de mais na cabeça dele, mas ele era o armador. Talvez ele pudesse lidar com isso.

- Dom iria gostar que você fosse buscá-lo. - Ela completou mais baixo, com os lábios praticamente encostados nos dele.

Antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, ela já saíra de cima dele, indo até a ducha antes de pular na piscina.

- Essa menina escorrega de você que nem sabão. – Yusuf comentou.

Arthur o encarou como quem pergunta "Você não estava dormindo?" e jogou outra toalha nele.

**-X-**

Ela já tinha adiantado boa parte do trabalho, mas ainda tinha algumas dúvidas. Mal estava comendo ou saindo com os meninos e nem colocara uma roupa após o banho. Apenas se enrolou no roupão e voltou ao trabalho. Ter tirado a tarde de folga na piscina não ajudou a adiantar o serviço, mas por outro lado ela tinha que relaxar um pouco.

Analisava particularmente uma projeção de uma casa na praia quando bateram à porta. Não estava afim de jantar com Eames de novo – pensou. Iria dispensá-lo dessa vez.

Mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi abrir a boca completamente surpresa ao ver quem estava à porta.

- Hey... – Arthur cumprimentou. – Quer que eu volte mais tarde?

Ela balançou a cabeça confusa, depois em negativa, fechando a boca.

- Não, tudo bem. Pode entrar.

Arthur murmurou um ok, após ela abrir passagem, entrando no cômodo.

- Ta ocupada?

- Mais ou menos. – Disse, apontando a maquete. – Tenho algumas dúvidas.

- Uau, você fez tudo isso em _um dia_? – Ela deu de ombros. – São muito bons e... – Ele pensou por um instante. – Ariadne, eu tive ideias.

- Ideias?... – Ela repetiu.

- É. Eu pensei no que você disse e tive ideias. Acho que não vamos precisar de quatro níveis, mas é bom que você tenha feito. Nós podemos usar dois e dois. – Ele falava rápido, apontando lugares nas pequenas cidades que ela começara a montar e pensando sozinho.

- Como assim?

- Dois níveis para o Saito e dois níveis para o Cobb. Não precisamos ir tão fundo quanto pra inserção. Só precisamos morrer no sonho antes que o efeito do sedativo termine. Que nem aconteceu com o Saito.

A mente de Ariadne clareou.

- É mesmo. – Murmurou. – E então, quem estiver no limbo sai com o chute, como eu saí. Mas vai ter que matá-los, porque eles já estão lá há muito tempo.

- Isso. – Ele falou, se aproximando dela. – O que nós precisamos é sincronizar o chute que nem da última vez, morrer no segundo nível, buscá-los e assunto resolvido. Dom e Saito de volta. Nós somos dois gênios. – Completou, segurando-a pelos ombros e a fazendo rir. – Você vai precisar de mais material, né?

- Eames já vai conseguir, disse que traz pra mim amanhã de manhã.

- Ótimo. Quem sabe a gente não consegue fazer isso essa semana mesmo?

- Antes de eu voltar pra França, assim eu posso ir junto.

Arthur fechou a cara e Ariadne sorriu, segurando a frente de sua camisa. Seu tom de voz era baixo e meio sexy quando ela voltou a falar.

- Não se preocupe, ok? Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou ficar bem, você vai ficar bem. E seria muito mais seguro se nós fossemos juntos. Quero dizer, quem mais me manteria em segurança além de você?

Ele sorriu um sorriso que chegava em seus olhos, seu sorriso com covinhas que ela passara a adorar nos últimos dias. Mordendo o lábio, Ariadne o puxou para mais próximo de si e Arthur se inclinou, novamente enroscando os dedos nos cabelos da nuca dela. Encostaram os narizes, escolhendo um lado pra começar e lentamente se beijaram.

Ela se ergueu nos próprios pés, soltando os dedos da camisa dele e descendo as mãos até o cós da bermuda que ele usava. Ainda achava estranho vê-lo com roupas tão casuais, mas não era hora para falar disso. Meio desesperada, se afastou minimamente dele e abriu a bermuda quase que ao mesmo tempo que desamarrava seu roupão.

Arthur apertou a cintura de Ariadne com um braço com força e ergueu-a, voltando a beijá-la. Ela enroscou as pernas na cintura dele e ele cambaleou até a cama, onde tombaram se tocando e afastando travesseiros, tudo simultaneamente.

Ele tirou a roupa e deitou em cima dela com calma, beijando-a com delicadeza enquanto entrava nela, apreciando aquele momento. E descobriu que gostava de tê-la em seus braços, de preenchê-la, de ter seu nome sussurrado pelos lábios dela. Era mais que um bom tiro. Era perfeito.

Quando acabou, deitado ao lado dela na cama, ele sentia como se nada pudesse detê-lo, como se ele fosse capaz de _qualquer_ coisa. Inclusive se enfiar no limbo atrás de seu amigo maluco.

- Eu adoro essas covinhas. – Ariadne sussurrou, beijando-o exatamente onde elas ficavam antes de lhe dar um selinho, subindo nele. Ele passou as mãos desde as coxas da garota, pelo quadril, cintura e costas, ergueu um pouco o corpo, encostou os lábios nos dela e começaram outra vez.

**-X-**

No meio da noite, com Ariadne dormindo profundamente, Arthur acendeu um abajur e escreveu todo o plano tático para os dois sonhos, incluindo o que ele deveria pesquisar para fazer daqueles dois trabalhos os mais perfeitos. Para trazer seu amigo de volta sem nenhum problema a mais.

Quando terminou – mais rápido do que nunca fizera antes -, voltou para a cama, deitando encostado nela e a beijando no ombro. Ela resmungou, não acordando. Ele tentou de novo, subindo os beijos pelo pescoço. Ela sorriu, começando a acordar, sentiu as mãos dele nela.

- Eu adoro todo o seu corpo. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo-a rir e ela virou-se para ele.

Ele a beijou calma e longamente nos lábios antes de mudar o rumo. Beijou-a no queixo, pescoço, seios, barriga, fazendo-a rir.

- Adoro esse seu corpo. – Repetiu, descendo um pouco mais. Afastou as pernas dela. – Principalmente essa manchinha aqui. – Disse, dando um beijo na mancha de nascença que ela tinha na virilha.

A meia luz disfarçou o rubor que subiu para as bochechas de Ariadne antes de seus olhos brilharem de desejo.

- Ai meu Deus. – Ela arfou, sem ar. Um gemido escapou de sua garganta.

**-X-**

- Ariadne? – Uma voz ecoou ao longe em sua cabeça. Ela estava dormindo de mais para perceber de onde vinha. – _Ariadne_? – Não era um chamado em voz alta, era mais um sussurro, com medo de acordar mais alguém além dela. – ARIADNE!

Ainda não foi propriamente um grito, mas fez com que ela abrisse os olhos, piscando algumas vezes para se acostumar com a claridade. Girou a cabeça, procurando quem a chamava e sentou-se assustada na cama, se cobrindo com o lençol.

- Achei que não fosse acordar nunca, ele te deu um sedativo?

Ela pensou por um instante e sorriu. Não. Era bem melhor que sedativo... Balançou a cabeça de leve, tentando manter a concentração.

- Como você entrou no meu quarto, Eames? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Não é óbvio? Roubei o cartão da camareira. – Ariadne murmurou um "Ah...". – Bom, vim só deixar as coisas que você pediu. Sabe que horas são? Você está atrasada com esse serviço. Pelo menos conseguiu alguma coisa dele?

Novamente, Ariadne não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

- Ariadne. – Eames ralhou de novo. – Não estou afim de ter que te chamar pra realidade a cada frase. – Ela fez uma careta.

- Ele está dentro. – Respondeu finalmente. – Consegui convencê-lo.

- Ótimo, Chaveirinho. Bom trabalho. Posso acordar ele agora, suponho.

- NÃO! – Ela protestou, olhando para Arthur dormindo de boca aberta ao lado dela. Passou a mão nos cabelos dele, olhando-o abobalhada. – Ele ta dormindo tão bem... – Sorriu.

- Ah, ótimo. Nossos novos "Dominic e Mallory".

Ela rolou os olhos antes de voltar a olhar pra ele.

- Acho que você pode ir. Obrigada por comprar as coisas.

- Disponha. – Eames falou, virando-se, só para se voltar e tacar o que parecia ser uma dessas bolinhas de borracha exatamente na testa de Arthur, que levantou num pulo, sentando-se assustado. Ariadne fechou a cara e Eames rolou de rir. – Precisava ver sua cara, foi hilário! – Falou sem ar.

- Certo Eames, é melhor você começar a correr. – Arthur falou bravo, mas não foi levado a sério. Estava com cara de sono e seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado.

- Uh, quase morri de medo! – Disse, ainda rindo. – Pois saiba que eu vou indo mesmo, querido, já deu minha hora. Chaveirinho. – Ele fez uma reverência meio exagerada e saiu do quarto.

- Como ele entrou aqui? – Arthur perguntou com a testa franzida. Ariadne sorriu e passou o dedão na bochecha dele.

- Ele é um falsificador, esqueceu? E isso não importa agora. – Deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, fazendo-o se acalmar imediatamente. Ele passou um braço na cintura dela e lhe deu um selinho. – Bom dia. – Sussurrou.

- Bom dia. – Ele respondeu nos lábios dela, desejando secretamente acordar ao lado dela assim por muitos dias. Tipo para sempre.

Um desejo que ecoava cada vez mais alto em sua cabeça.

* * *

**N/A**: Cadê minha review? :( -Q

Preciso saber o que vocês acharam agora ._.

Ta um lixo? Ta lindo de morrer? Ect?

Por favor, comentem ._.

**B**

**N/b**: Ok, nem sei como começar isso, mas vou ser breve antes que By me coma na porrada por eu ser uma péssima beta.

QUE NEGÓÇO LINDO. Ok, sou Arthur e Ariadne for life, e Inception é a coisa mais fuck yeah da vida. Mas, BY DO MEU CÉU, ME MATA MERMO. As covinhas do Arthur, e o Eames e ... ... ... ... *cai da cadeira* Mesmo que By tenha largado o Cobb e o Saito no Limbo e ))))):

E mais uma vez, pari uns 59 filhos lendo uma fic. Blame it on By ._.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 – Like a Dream**

"_It's like a dream: no end and no beginning  
You here with me it's like a dream_"  
Madonna

- Que horas são? – Ele perguntou nos lábios dela.

- Hm, não tenho ideia. – Ela respondeu. Beijou-o no ombro e pescoço, já deitando com ele novamente. – Você tem o pique de um adolescente.

Arthur encarou-a.

- Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

- 29, Eames me contou anteontem. – Ele fez uma careta e Ariadne riu. – Seu cabelo ta muito engraçado.

Ele sorriu e a beijou novamente com muito, muito carinho.

- São só números. – Murmurou sério. Ariadne o olhou nos olhos.

- Eu sei. – Disse com firmeza, passando os dedos na testa dele com delicadeza, afastando o cabelo.

Sem mais nada a dizer, voltaram a se beijar, sendo atrapalhados cedo de mais pelo celular de Ariadne. Respirando fundo, ela se separou de Arthur e pegou o celular no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Atendeu.

- Para de dar e vai trabalhar. – A voz de Eames soou do outro lado do fone.

- Como você sabe que eu não to trabalhando?

- Eu estou na porta.

- EAMES!

- É sério, já são quase 11h.

Ariadne bufou e desligou na cara dele.

- O pior é que ele ta certo. – Resmungou e saiu da cama. Virou-se para Arthur sentado na cama sem entender e passou os dedos no braço dele até segurá-lo pela mão. – Quer vir tomar banho comigo?

Com um sorriso, ele a seguiu para o banheiro.

**-X-**

Dava mais trabalho do que o imaginado.

Depois de um mês de tentativas, eles conseguiram trazer Saito de volta e sabiam que a cada dia que demoravam, mais perdido Dom ficava. Mas eles precisaram de muitas tentativas até acertarem o método.

Agora tudo estava praticamente certo para buscar Dom. Ariadne só tinha que mostrar para Eames o último ajuste que fizera no segundo nível – onde ela o mataria com um desfibrilador para manda-lo para o limbo e o reviveria da mesma forma.

-Chaveirinho? – Eames chamou, caminhando entre as prateleiras. – Por que a gente ta numa farmácia?

Ela não respondeu. Estava ocupada olhando o conteúdo da prateleira à sua frente. Eames parou ao seu lado.

- Por que você ta olhando para testes de gravidez? – Ele perguntando, olhando de Ariadne para as caixinhas à frente. Ela continuou não respondendo. – Chaveirinho... – Eames falou lentamente, encarando-a. – Você ta grávida?

Isso causou alguma reação e Ariadne piscou, balançando a cabeça.

- Não. – Respondeu.

- Então o que isso quer dizer?

- Nada. – Ela disse rapidamente. – A farmácia está no desing. Vamos.

Ela saiu da farmácia, subindo a rua e pouco tempo depois Eames estava em seus calcanhares.

- Você e o Arthur, heim? São bem rápidos. – Ele continuou falando. - Quem diria. Aliás, eu sempre quis saber, quando você decidiu transar com ele? – Ariadne deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei... Desde a aula de paradoxo.

Eames diminuiu o passo.

- Você o ama. – Concluiu.

- Não falei isso. – Ela rebateu, mas não havia acusação em sua voz.

- Claro que sim. – Ele voltou a acompanhá-la. – E agora vocês vão ter um bebê. Já contou pra ele?

- Não.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu _não to_ grávida. – Ariadne respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Então porque a gente entrou no sonho dentro de uma farmácia olhando para os testes? – Viraram à direita.

- Eu vou saber?

- Esse é o _seu_ sonho. Poxa, Ariadne, se eu vou ser tio, quero saber.

Ela parou abruptamente e o encarou. Ele deu de ombros e ela rolou os olhos, voltando a andar.

- Não é nada de mais, Eames, se quer tanto saber. Só estou um pouco atrasada. – Viraram à direita novamente e atravessaram a rua. – Mas logo vem.

Eames soltou um risinho. Eles pararam num prédio de três andares que parecia estar abandonado.

- Sei. Atrasada o suficiente para sonhar com isso. É aqui? – Ele perguntou, olhando para o alto do prédio.

- É. O último andar está todo equipado e qualquer coisa nos temos a farmácia no outro quarteirão.

- Hm... Aposto que se você fizer aquele teste no sonho, vai dar positivo.

- Não, não vai.

- Vai sim.

- Não vai.

**-X-**

- Eames? – Ariadne chamou. Faltava um minuto para acordarem.

- Senhora?

- Se eu estivesse grávida... Como você acha que o Arthie reagiria?

Ele a encarou surpreso e pensou por alguns instantes.

- Não sou a melhor pessoa para dizer isso. Mas se você ta achando que ele vai te deixar... Eu nunca o vi tão de quatro por uma mulher como com você.

Não deu tempo para ela responder, o tempo acabara. Mas quando Eames abriu os olhos, Arthur já estava em cima dela perguntando se tudo estava certo.

- Ta, acho que a gente já pode ir. – Ela respondeu.

- Também estou ótimo, obrigado por perguntar. – Eames falou ao mesmo tempo. Arthur o ignorou e Ariadne sorriu para ele.

- _Por favor_, me deixe estar por perto quando você for contar. – Ele sussurrou, quando já estava indo embora. – Quero só ver a cara dele.

- TCHAU Eames. – Ela fechou a porta na cara dele.

**-X-**

- Quando a gente vai?

- Assim que Yusuf voltar. E Saito. Ele quer estar junto.

Arthur estava sentado no pequeno sofá do quarto de Ariadne no hotel. Ela foi até ele e sentou em seu colo.

- E isso seria...?

- Segunda, sem falta.

- Legal. Finalmente.

- Nem me fale.

Obviamente, toda a tensão de não ter Dom por perto era evidente principalmente em Arthur. Eles eram praticamente irmãos e vê-lo definhando em si próprio não era exatamente o que haviam planejado. E Ariadne. Que o deixara lá.

O consolo era que estavam fazendo de tudo para trazê-lo de volta e ter Saito negociando para cima e para baixo era um bom sinal.

- Eu estava pensando... – Arthur começou, meio incerto. – Tenho uma casa aqui em LA e já faz muito tempo que a gente ta nesse hotel, não achei que fosse se estender tanto... Além do mais, olha o tamanho disso aqui, precisamos de espaço. – Ariadne riu.

- Fala sério, esse quarto é maior que meu apartamento em Paris.

Arthur crispou os olhos um pouco, encarando-a antes de responder.

- Bom... Então ainda bem que você recebeu todo aquele dinheiro do Saito. Enfim. O que você acha da gente ir morar na minha casa?

Ela pensou por alguns instantes.

- É longe?

- Não. É até mais perto da clínica.

Ai se dona Alexia descobrisse que sua filha estava se mudando para a casa de um desconhecido...

- Por mim tudo bem. – Ela finalmente decidiu. Ir morar com Arthur não parecia muito diferente do que ir morar com alguma de suas colegas de faculdade, como teve que fazer no primeiro ano.

- Ótimo. Vamos sair daqui na sexta, então.

**-X-**

- Arthie, posso fazer uma pergunta aleatória?

- Claro que sim.

- Quando é seu aniversário? – Ele a encarou com um meio sorriso. - A gente é um casal, não? Deveríamos saber mais um do outro.

- 30 de junho. – Respondeu. Ela fez os cálculos.

- É em oito meses. E... você tinha acabado de fazer aniversário quando pegamos o trabalho do Fischer, porque não disse nada?

- Porque não faz muita diferença. – Ele disse, dando de ombros.

- Você comemorou? – Arthur riu.

- No meio do trabalho, como tem sido nos últimos nove anos.

- Que triste.

- E você? – Ele mudou o rumo, passando os dedos no cabelo dela. – Quando faz aniversário?

- Fevereiro. Como se você não soubesse. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso e o beijou.

**-X-**

Ariadne não era mais que torpor enquanto esperava o ponteiro dos segundos passar, pronta para reanimar Eames, explodir a base do prédio, acordar na casa da praia com Arthie para acordar no quarto da clinica psiquiátrica com tantas pessoas mais. Com Cobb. Era o único mantra que ecoava em sua cabeça: trazer Cobb. Tão alto que foi com certo medo que ela abriu os olhos na clínica.

Ela primeiro olhou para Arthur ao seu lado, depois para Eames, que sorria, para então olhar para Dom.

- Vocês não vão desligar isso? – Dom perguntou, um tom de humor em sua voz. Era bom ouvir a voz dele. sentou-se na cama. – Oh, oi.

No quarto também estavam Yusuf e Saito, mas ainda tinha gente para chegar, todos muito aliviados, sorridentes. Dom olhou para Arthur por um longo período e murmurou um obrigado, assim como para Eames, que saiu logo em seguida para fazer uma ligação. Ariadne se permitiu chorar, como raramente fazia. Só um pouco. Arthur a abraçou, dando-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça.

- Depois vocês me contam sobre isso. – Dom brincou novamente. Bom sinal.

- Arthur e Ariadne vão ter o casamento marcado mais rápido do que a gente imagina presenciar. – Eames falou, ao voltar para o quarto.

- Quem disse que você vai ser convidado para presenciar? – Arthur rebateu, fazendo todo mundo rir.

- A Chaveirinho, querido. – Eames rebateu num tom de "óbvio".

Vinte minutos depois, Miles entrava no quarto com James e Phillipa, que correram para os braços do pai. A cena deixou Ariadne ainda mais emocionada, que ela teve que sair para tomar um ar.

- Ah, os hormônios das grávidas... – Eames falou atrás dela. Ela o ignorou. – Ainda não contou para ele, né?

- Contar o quê?

Eames encostou ao lado dela no parapeito, oferecendo-lhe um lenço e ela aceitou.

- Ué... Desatrasou?

Ariadne enrolou o máximo de tempo antes de responder. Assoou o nariz e devolveu o lenço.

- Pode ficar. – Eames disse, gesticulando.

- Não. – Finalmente respondeu. – Não desatrasei.

- Duvido que você tenha duvidas. Devia contar para ele. – Ela rolou os olhos.

- E você devia parar de ser intrometido. – Disse com firmeza.

- Ele não negou, Ariadne. – Eames falou para as costas dela, já que ela resolvera voltar para o quarto. – Quando eu falei do casamento, ele não negou.

Sem dizer nada, ela entrou no quarto. Ver Arthur brincando com James só a fez ter os olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente.

* * *

**N/A**: AEHOO! \o/ Meio corrido, né?

Um bebê? Já? É, talvez. Adiantei porque essa conversinha do Eames e da Ariadne tinha que ser quando o Cobb acordasse e eu não queria deixar ele tempo de mais no limbo ;(

Obrigada Carolis, Geo, Carol Black, Nana17 e heri que comentaram no #nyah e a ALEMÃ Naomi Hansen que se deu ao trabalho de jogar a fic no tradutor pra ler, porque ela não entende português direito. Essas pessoas comentaram no primeiro capítulo e vocês são LIMDHS *-*

O próximo capítulo não ta escrito, mas eu espero escrever em breve. Enquanto isso, qtau comentar? JEJEJE

XX

**N/b**: PUTZ, VELHO. WEOITNJWUGDOIPJHM Alguém dá o Eames pra mim? ;;3/ Só não peço o Arthur porque ele é da Ariadne e se eu falar que quero o Joe a By me espanca ): n MAI IMAGINA O BEBÊZINHO, QUE COISA MAIS LINDA DA VIDA? *-* VAI TER O SORRISO DO ARTHUR, AAAAAAAAAAAAAH *-* Mas gente, que coisa mai mai mai mai mai mai mai mai ... ... ... ... E Eames de padrinho = ME CHAMA PRA SER MADRINHA D: N Ok, parei de besteira. Nem preciso falar que ta foda, porque olha. Tá foda. P.s.: MILES COM AS CRIANÇA, AI MEU DEUS *-*


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

"_And even though we made sweet love all night  
I need sex for breakfast, feels so right_"  
Christina Aguilera

Arthur acordou com o barulho do banheiro. Esfregou os olhos e olhou no relógio. 7h40. Cedo. Bem cedo. Ariadne saiu do banheiro de banho tomado, vestindo uma camisa dele e um shortinho.

- Bom dia. – Ela cumprimentou sorridente.

- Caiu da cama?

- Oh, eu te acordei? – Ela sentou na cama e deu um beijo nele. – Desculpa. Pode continuar dormindo.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada. É só... Acho que estou descansada.

A expressão de Arthur era, no mínimo, surpresa. _Ninguém_ consegue efetivamente descansar nos dois meses seguintes do primeiro trabalho.

- Eu me sinto ótima. – Ela sorriu novamente, com os olhos brilhando e lhe deu outro selinho. – Durma um pouco mais, vou fazer o café.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Arthur a estava abraçando por trás enquanto ela secava a louça que acabara de lavar.

- O cheiro desses croissants está pela casa toda que eu não pude esperar mais um minuto pra sair da cama.

Ariadne sorriu.

- Ficam prontos em cinco minutos.

- Que sorte a minha de ter uma francesa da minha casa. – Ele sussurrou, beijando-a no pescoço. Ela riu.

Antes das 9h, já estavam terminando de tomar café.

- A gente tem planos pra hoje? – Ela perguntou enquanto comiam. Arthur balançou a cabeça que não. – Então vamos à praia? Quero curtir essa cidade _de verdade_ antes de ter que voltar pra Paris. Que foi? – Ela completou depois que ele resmungou.

- Vai mesmo voltar? – Ele perguntou meio que fazendo bico.

- É meu último semestre, Arthie. O _último_. E aí eu sou livre...

- Pra ficar comigo.

Pega de surpresa, ela sorriu. Ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo que acontecera nos últimos quatro meses.

- Pode deixar que eu lavo a louça. – Ele falou, sorrindo pra ela.

- Ok. E praia mais tarde.

**-X-**

- E aí, tudo bom? - Eames falou assim que Arthur abriu a porta e já foi entrando, com Yusuf e Dom (que deu de ombros como quem pede desculpas). - Cadê aquela sua namorada baixinha que a gente costuma chamar de chaveirinho?

- Oi pra você também, pode entrar. - Arthur falou e franziu a testa olhando no relógio. - No quarto, eu acho, vou chamar.

Ele entrou no corredor e Dom foi com ele. Fazia duas semanas desde que ele acordara, mas ele nunca falou sobre o limbo. E parecia que não ia falar.

- Desculpa a entrada.

Arthur deu de ombros.

- Vindo do Eames, era de se esperar. Qual a ocasião?

- Yusuf vai voltar para Mombasa. Pra valer, dessa vez.

- Oh. - Arthur falou, realmente surpreso e abriu a porta do quarto após bater uma vez. - Oh. - Repetiu.

Ariadne estava deitada, dormindo profundamente, vestida da mesma forma que ele a vira pela manhã, por cima dos lençóis. Sendo que ela tinha ido para o quarto enquanto ele arrumava a cozinha só para trocar de roupas.

- Coitada, esses primeiros meses são terríveis. - Dom murmurou. Arthur estava pronto para dizer o quanto ela estava desperta há quarenta minutos atrás, mas desistiu. - Vem, deixa ela descansar.

**-X-**

Cheia de preguiça, Ariadne bocejou e se espreguiçou ainda na cama. Sentou, coçou a cabeça, procurou os chinelos, calçou-os. Meio que como um zumbi, atravessou o corredor, ouvindo risada e vozes vindo da sala sem processá-las bem. O cérebro não estava trabalhando na velocidade normal.

- Ah. Oi garotos.

- Hey Ariadne. - Cumprimentaram de volta.

Ela foi direto para a cozinha, esquentou uma caneca de café e voltou para a sala.

- Tem algum trabalho pra hoje que eu não saiba? - Perguntou, sentando no braço da poltrona em que Arthur estava.

- Não. Sou só eu indo embora, mesmo. - Yusuf respondeu, erguendo sua cerveja.

- Oh... - Ela murmurou. - Boa sorte então, eu acho. E espero que a gente possa se ver de novo, em outros trabalhos ou não. - Sorriu e ganhou um sorriso de volta, antes de se voltar para Arthur. - Quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Na verdade... - Ele começou. - Eu ia perguntar o que te deu, você dormiu três horas. - O queixo dela caiu. - Isso porque você estava sem sono. Quero só ver quando você _estiver_ com sono.

**-X-**

Depois de quase dois meses em Los Angeles, Ariadne ia voltar para a França – um mês atrasada da volta às aulas. No final da semana eles pegariam uma ponte aérea até Nova York e passariam mais sete dias num flat de Arthur por lá, antes dela embarcar para Paris. Ele a seguiria pouco tempo depois.

Enquanto isso, o professor Miles havia passado um trabalho que cobriria os dias que ela ficara fora. Arthur separara um cômodo de sua linda casa só para que ela desenvolvesse e executasse seus projetos.

O sol já estava se pondo quando Arthur entrou na área de trabalho de Ariadne, que analisava atentamente a maquete que fizera.

- O que você acha? – Ela perguntou sem olhá-lo. Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Parece ótimo. Só me pergunto _o que_ você fez com o meu cômodo?

Ela riu e se virou para ele. Ao contrário de todos os outros cômodos da casa em que ele colocava a mão, aquilo estava uma bagunça. Ela passou a mão no cabelo dele, sorrindo. Estava acostumando a vê-lo com roupas um pouco mais casuais, sem o cabelo perfeitamente penteado para trás e gostava de vê-lo das duas formas.

- Este não é _seu_ cômodo.

Ele sorriu, puxando-a pela cintura carinhosamente e lhe dando um beijo.

- Já terminou? – Arthur perguntou nos lábios dela. Ela respondeu com um murmúrio qualquer. – Então eu tenho uma coisa pra você, vem.

Sem entender nem questionar, Ariadne deixou ser levada pela mão até a porta do quarto, onde Arthur cobriu seus olhos, guiando-a com calma para dentro. Antes de ter a visão liberada, ela sentiu vários cheiros: velas, flores, queijo...

A única coisa que conseguiu fazer ao ver no que o quarto se "transformara" foi cobrir a boca, surpresa. Meia hora atrás, quando ela saíra do banho, nada daquilo estava ali, apenas Arthur fazia o jantar na cozinha.

Mas agora ao lado da cama havia uma mesinha coberta por pétalas de rosas, com frutas, pão e uma panela de fondue – o queijo -, sem contar a champanhe. Ela olhou para Arthur sorrindo. O alaranjado do céu lá fora deixava o quarto ainda mais bonito.

- Tomara que você esteja com fome. – Arthur quebrou o silêncio. Ariadne sentou-se na cama e pegou uma uva.

- Eu estou. – Respondeu e bateu a mão no colchão ao lado dela. Ele fechou a porta antes de sentar-se com ela.

Depois de cerca de quinze minutos comendo e conversando sobre diversas coisas, Ariadne já se sentia satisfeita. Ela tomou mais um gole de sua champanhe e pousou a taça na mesa.

- Ok, qual a ocasião? – Perguntou encarando-o.

- Como?

- Para fazer tudo isso, qual a ocasião. – Arthur tentou manter a cara de paisagem, mas Ariadne continuou firme. – Não tente me enganar, Arhie, você não consegue. Você é o _armador_. Nenhum dos seus passos não é calculado. – Ele sorriu.

- Espertinha. – Ele também deixou sua taça na mesa e se aproximou um pouco dela. Respirou fundo e olhou-a nos olhos. Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, passou os dedos na bochecha dela. Ariadne sorriu, fechando os olhos sob o toque dele. – Eu te amo.

Os olhos dela se abriram imediatamente em choque, encarando-o. Tinha certeza que não respirava – não conseguia se lembrar de como fazer o ar entrar e sair de seus pulmões. Só se deu conta disso quando o ar escapou engasgado de sua garganta.

- Eu te amo. – Ele repetiu com firmeza. – Você tem razão, eu nunca dou um passo que não seja calculado, nem nos sonhos. E eu nunca senti nada tão forte por uma mulher como eu sinto por você. Entende? – Ela balançou a cabeça que sim, mesmo não tendo absorvido nada. – Ariadne. – Arthur continuou, falando mais lentamente e se aproximando mais. – Eu quero construir uma vida com você. Uma vida normal. Saito nos ofereceu um emprego, assim não precisamos pular de país para país. Podíamos ter uma casa, no lugar que você quiser. E filhos. Ariadne. – Ele tirou do bolso de sua bermuda uma caixinha de veludo vermelha e a abriu. O anel prateado com um único diamante reluziu para ela. – Quer casar comigo?

Demorou o que pareceu uma eternidade para Ariadne se lembrar como se articula as palavras e a única coisa que saiu foi um engasgo. Tanta coisa aconteceu nos últimos quatro meses, ela mal podia acreditar. Sem processar direito o que fazia, ela tocou o diamante da aliança. Parecia um sonho...

Num estalo, tudo aquilo pareceu bom de mais para ser verdade, na cabeça da arquiteta, e ela buscou seu totem no bolso. Vai que ela tinha caído no sono novamente, desligando como vinha ocorrendo naquele mês. Colocou o bispo em pé na mesa e sem demora lhe deu um peteleco. Ele caiu e rolou para o chão.

Inundada por uma alegria absoluta, ela voltou a olhar para Arthur, que esperava pacientemente que ela processasse a informação. Ele sabia que ela podia dizer não. Ela é nova e ele não tinha certeza do que exatamente ela sentia. Mas sabia o que _ele_ sentia. E esperaria por ela, se preciso.

- Fala de novo. – Ela sussurrou.

Sorrindo com as covinhas, Arthur tirou a aliança da caixinha e pegou a mão esquerda de Ariadne na dele.

- Ariadne. Você quer construir uma vida comigo, me dando a honra de ser minha esposa?

Duas lágrimas grossas escorreram pelas bochechas dela quando ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça que sim.

- Eu quero. – Respondeu, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais. Ele colocou o anel no dedo dela e beijou as costas da mão da arquiteta, antes de ser atacado pelos lábios dela nos dele.

**OUÇAM A MÚSICA - ****http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=sGp622-k2ns**

Meio rindo, eles se grudaram mais um no outro, se beijando como nunca haviam se beijado antes, tentando se tocar e sentir e amar.

Ariadne tirou a camiseta de Arthur, beijando-o no pescoço, ombro ao mesmo tempo que as mãos dele estavam por baixo da blusinha dela, desabotoando seu sutiã, tocando sua pele. Ela tirou a própria roupa e Arthur a deitou na cama com calma, abrindo o short que ela usava e tirando-o junto com a calcinha. Também abriu a própria bermuda e deitou sobre ela tranquilamente, beijando-a nos lugares que ele sabia serem os que ela mais gostava.

Arthur aprendera rápido a decifrar Ariadne. Ele sabia onde tocar para levá-la à loucura e ela adorava esse jogo, mas não hoje. _Hoje_ ele tinha pedido para ela ser a _mulher_ dele, ele disse que a amava. Tudo que ela queria ouvir.

Meio entorpecida, ela desceu as mãos pelas costas dele até chegar no cós da bermuda, tentando tirá-la, quase com desespero ela lhe agarrou os cabelos, beijando-o.

- Eu também te amo, Arthur. – Falou com a voz meio rouca. – Me ame. Me ame agora.

Era uma ordem e ele obedeceu imediatamente. Tirou as peças que faltavam e voltou para cima dela, encaixando-se. Um gemido escapou da garganta de Ariadne ao senti-lo dentro de si. O tamanho de Arthur era ótimo para ela e ela adorava ser preenchida por ele, adorava cada pedacinho dele, seus olhos escuros, suas covinhas, seus gestos, seus músculos. Ele era tão bom em tudo que a deixava zonza, embriagada.

Eles se moviam juntos, conscientes de cada um de seus movimentos. Arthur tocando-a nos lugares certos, Ariadne arranhando-lhe as costas. Se beijando, se sentindo, se amando. Até chegarem ao ápice juntos.

Uma onda de calor subia pela espinha de Ariadne a todo o instante. O ar saia irregular por seus lábios no dele – seu noivo -, que também respirava com dificuldade. Depois de alguns minutos ele saiu de dentro dela, deitando do seu lado da cama, mas sem deixar de olhá-la.

Tinha uma certa adoração no modo como Arthur olhava para Ariadne, mas não o suficiente para incomodar. Era mais puro, mais... profundo. Ela conseguia acreditar nele só com esse olhar. Na verdade – ela chegou à conclusão – ele nem precisava _falar_ que a amava. Ele só precisava _olhar_ para ela dessa forma.

Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. Ele era tudo que ela precisava, é tão frustrante não terem se conhecido antes! Não haveria problema algum em estar com ele assim como nesses dois meses de sonho em Los Angeles.

Os dedos de Arthur começaram a passear pelo corpo de Ariadne com delicadeza, traçando as curvas dela num movimento quase que encantado, deixando a pele dela arrepiada.

- Você é tão pequenininha. – Ele falou em voz baixa. – Toda miúda e branquinha... Às vezes eu fico com medo de você quebrar, mas logo lembro da mulher forte que você é.

Ariadne sorriu, se aconchegando nele.

- Eu tava pensando... A gente pode marcar o casamento pra próxima primavera. O que você acha?

Ela demorou um pouco pra responder.

- Soa bem pra mim.

- Que bom. – Ele suspirou aliviado. – Pode ser na França mesmo, se você preferir. Sua família ta toda lá, né? E você já vai ter se formado.

- É, pode ser logo depois da formatura. – Concordou. – Antes do seu aniversário. Não faço questão de igreja. Meus pais têm uma casa linda no interior do país onde eu passava as férias de verão, com colinas e um rio. Pode ser lá.

- Oh. Vamos ter tempo pra planejar, mas isso também soa bem.

Ele não viu Ariadne engolir seco, porque ela disfarçou rapidamente, colocando as mãos espalmadas no peito dele e invertendo as posições.

- Arthie, sabe de uma coisa? Você realmente não precisa ter medo de me partir ao meio ou sei lá o quê. – Disse, com os lábios próximos dos dele. – Você pode fazer _o que quiser_ comigo.

Um sorriso safado cresceu nos lábios de Arthur e ele a beijou com desejo. Virou-a na cama, mesmo sob os protestos dela.

- Você disse pra eu fazer o que _eu_ quiser. – Ele falou. Soava bastante como o armador que ela conhecia.

* * *

**N/A**: Gente, eu espero que vocês não tenham feito como a minha beta e estejam vivinhas agora. –Q

Esse capítulo ta pronto há alguns dias, mas o nyah tava fora do ar, né? rs Agora, peço um pouco de paciência, porque eu preciso escrever a MW2B antes de voltar a escrever essa aqui, ok? E vai ter mais Eames no próximo, antes que vocês comecem a perguntar –q

Obrigada **heri**, **Carol Black**, **Geo** e **Sammy** por comentarem =D

Até o próximo ;D

**B**

**N/b**: Eu não obedeci a By, e morri, e voltei à vida. Q Tá vendo como é que o Joe ia ficar limd com a Ellen? ;;3/ Essa é Sam frustrada porque ele resolveu pegar uma baranga qualquer, mas eu ainda acredito em Josellen (?). MAS DE QUALQUER JEITO, TIVE MAIS FILHOS DO QUE A ARIADNE LENDO ISSO, OK. Arthur é ~~~~~~~~CENSURADO~~~~~~~~ Mas ainda sou fiel ao Eames. U_U E ARIADNE SAFADONA RSRSRSSRSRS N Só ficava melhor se tivesse ~eu~ pegando o Eames na fic. Ponto.


End file.
